Pray for Us
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: #Pray4Riau, cerita berdasarkan situasi di Riau. Asap tebal mendera konoha, dapatkah mereka selamat atau harus mati perlahan disana? Bagaimana dengan sang dalang? Bagaimana penyelamatan yang dilakukan Naruto sebagai Hokage, Sasuke sebagai Ketua ANBU dan Shikamaru sebagai wakil ANBU sekaligus penyusun strategi? Semi AU penuh ke OOCan dan ke Absurd-an, hati2 terdapat HINTS SASUNARU!


:

:

"UHUK! UHUK!" suara batuk tak tertertahankan dengan suara yang cukup menyakitkan untuk terdengar sedari tadi berbunyi, tidak hanya satu ataupun dua, sesungguhnya ada banyak diseluruh desa ini.

Konoha, sebuah desa negara api yang luas, desa ninja yang sangat terkenal. Namun lihatlah sekarang, berkabut tebal dengan bau menyengat dan membuat pernafasan sulit serta mata pedih. Bertanya mengenai udara? Dimana udara disitulah racun, yah mungkin ini yang tepat mengetahui bahwa kadar udara bersih yang terdengar hanya mencapai 10 ah tidak kini telah 6 % saja.

Miris tentu saja, sudah tiga minggu kurang yang lalu ini menyerang. Tidak... tidak ini bukan lah sebuah serangan dari negara lain ataupun organisasi ninja bawah tanah, namun ini lebih mengenai perbuatan bodoh manusia.

Ingat mereka negara ninja? Namun bukan berarti tak memiliki orang yang _non-_ninja bukan? Dan tak sedikit dari mereka yang serakah. Mereka para rakyat biasa yang haus akan harta memanfaatkan hutan (yang tentu sangat luas) untuk dibakar dan ditanami ulang, karena jika ditebang sangatlah repot. Bertanya tak ada yang mengetahui? Salahkan para tetua yang sibuk dengan uang yang mereka peroleh! Salahkan para ninja-ninja bodoh yang terlalu sibuk dengan misi-misi besar yang dapat melambungkan nama mereka!

Hingga tak sadar, rumah, desa, kampung mereka telah dikepung kawanan abu-abu.

Kini setelah sebulan kurang mereka lalui, masih belum ada usaha berarti. Ninja yang telah keluar desa karena misi pun tak dapat kembali karena medan yang sulit ditempuh, tetua terlalu takut akan nyawa mereka, dan ninja-ninja disana tak ada yang berani. Hokage dan bawahannya? Mereka sekuat tenaga membantu namun masih belum berhasil (jujur saja mereka baru tahu seminggu yang lalu).

Miris, inikah akhir desa terhebat itu?

.

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pray for Us © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**No pair but there are HINTS SasuNaru :P**

**Inspiration by tragedi kebakaran di Riau, berharap hujan cepat turun dengan deras, Pray for our Friends in Riau guys, :' *cry***

**Warn : No war, No Bijuu, Hanya desa ninja biasa, Semi AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, abal and all Stuff.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**RnR?**

**:**

* * *

.

...

"Naruto! Jangan gegabah bodoh!" sebuah teriakan kencang disertai gerbakan meja –yang kini telah terbelah dua– kini menggema diruangan Hokage.

"Tapi _Baa-chan_–" belum lah ia selesai menjawab, Naruto sang Hokage, disela oleh sang ketua ANBU, Sasuke.

"Apa yang dibicarakan Tsunade-_sama_ benar Dobe, jangan gegabah. Hal yang dapat kita lakukan sementara ini hanya lah membagikan masker dan merawat rakyat yang sakit." potong Sasuke dengan tenang, topeng rubahnya sudah bertengger apik dikepala sebelah kanannya.

"Teme! Tapi jika terus begini tak akan ada perkembangan! Aku akan mengecek mereka dan mencari beberapa ninja yang dapat mengontrol air!" kata Naruto dengan berapi-api, ia bahkan kini terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke hingga beberapa centi.

"Bodoh! Kau akan mati Naruto! Dan para ninja yang tertinggal disini tidak lah banyak! Jadi percuma saja." Kini Tsunade yang menimpali, tanganya ia genggam erat tanda menahan emosi yang bergejolak.

"_Baa-chan_ maka dari itu aku akan keluar mencari bantuan! Kau tahu sendiri pesan kita tak tersampaikan hingga keluar desa karena burung mati dan pengantar pesan pun semua sakit, jika pun ada yang berhasil keluar mana?! Hingga kini tak ada bantuan!" Naruto semakin kesal, sungguh kemana nurani mereka semua? Tak dapatkah mereka melihat bahwa rakyat sudah menjerit tak tahan? Apa harus mereka ikhlas mati perlahan jika pemerintah saja tak bergerak?!

Tsunade mencoba meredakan emosinya, sungguh ia juga merasakan yang sama dengan Naruto. Begini-gini ia pernah menjabat menjadi Hokage maka dari itu ia paham sekali. Namun haruskah kita gegabah? Ninja yang tersisa masih sedikit dan peralatan yang mereka punya –seperti masker khusus dan segala macam– tinggal sedikit karena sudah banyak dipakai ninja yang mencari keberadaan Reikage dan bahawahannya yang hilang entah kemana ketika dalam perjalanan ke Suna.

Mereka terlalu fokus dengan nasib pemimpin desa Kumogure tersebut sehingga terlambat tahu akan tragedi didesanya sendiri.

Tsunade mendekati Naruto, memeluknya lembut sebelum mengatakan hal-hal yang menangkan.

"_Gaki,_ dengar aku mengerti perasaanmu namun kita tak boleh gegabah, ninja yang kita punya tinggal sedikit dan para medis pun telah berusaha sekuat tenaga, kami membutuhkan mu sebagai penopang jadi jangan gegabah." Ada jeda sebelum Tsunade melanjutkannya, ia melapas pelukan dan memegang pundak Naruto.

"Dengar, aku yakin pengantar berita kita ada yang telah sampai, mereka kuat. Dan tak lama lagi pasti ada bantuan, untuk ninja elemen air, kita usahan mencarinya tanpa mengorbankan nyawa dengar _Gaki_?"

Naruto mengangguk dalam diam, Tsunade pun tersenyum puas. Sedang seorang berpakaian ANBU yang tak menyela pun tersenyum samar, senang jika sang Hokage telah tenang.

"Kal–" belum lah Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu, pintu ruangan hokage telah terbuka lebar dengan kasar.

BRAK!

"Hosh.. hosh... _gomen _Hokage-_sama,_ Tsunade-_sama_, dan Sasuke-_kun_.. hosh!" sukura terengah-engah setelah mendobrak kasar pintu hokage.

"Ada apa Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto bertanya dengan khawatir, menimbulkan dengusan kasar dari seseorang disebrang sana.

"Pa..hosh... hosh!" sakura mengambil jeda untuk menetralkan suaranya sebelum melanjutkannya kembali dengan lancar. "Pasien bagian gangguan pernafasan bertambah Hokage-sama, ada 20 bayi yang telah meninggal hari ini dan 7 ibu yang mengandung keguguran. Belum lagi terdapat kurang lebih 50 orang mengalami asma akut dan 80% lebih warga terancam terkena kanker paru-paru!"

Semua yang didalam sana mematung –Naruto, Sasuke dan Tsunade– mereka tak menyangka sudah separah ini ternyata.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan udara sekarang Sakura-_san_?" tanya Sasuke yang telah selesai dengan _shock_nya, ia bertanya dengan tenang meski hatinya tak tenang.

Menelan ludah Sakura menjawab. "Di-diperkirakan hanya 5% udara bersih yang ada ANBU-_san,_ jika kita tak bergerak cepat maka kemungkina dapat mencapai titik 1% atau..." sakura menggantung perkataannya.

"0% yang artinya kita musnah." Lanjut Tsunade dengan lirih.

Naruto mengejang, separah itu? Astaga ia harus bergerak cepat, ia harus dengan segera menetralkan udara setidaknya meningkatkan presentase udara bersih. Beruntunglah gedung Hokage dan Rumah sakit yang sudah dinetralisir oleh meraka, sehingga udara luar yang masuk hanya sedikit dan mereka menggunakan bantuan oksigen –yang untunglah cukup banyak– disana.

"_Baa-chan_, Sasuke, secepatnya cari sekelompok ninja elemen air, panggil mereka dan kita alihkan air di sungai ataupun laut sekitar untuk menjadi hujan!" titah Naruto dengan tegas.

Tsunade menghela nafas, "_Ha'i_." Patuhnya yang juga diikuti oleh yang lain.

Sakura bergegas kembali kerumah sakit, Tsunade pun begitu dan mereka juga akan meyebar berita. Sedang Sasuke masih terdiam ditempat.

"Teme tak mendengar perintaku _heh_?" sindir Naruto yang kembali kebangkunya, mengobservasi ninja-ninja yang dapat menolongnya.

"Hn." Hanya dua kata andalannya yang membuat kedutan mencul dikening Naruto namun masih mencoba bersabar, ini bukan waktunya.

Cup!

Sebuah ciuman kecil didaratkan sang ketua ANBU dipuncuk kepala Naruto, sambil membisikan sesuatu sebelum pergi keluar dengan mesang topengnya kembali.

"_Jangan terlalu lelah, aku yakin kau bisa mengatasi ini."_

Naruto mematung, berkas ditanganya terjatuh begitu saja kemeja, ia masih kaget akan sikap Sasuke yang anggaplah ajaib?

.

* * *

.

...

Sedang diujung sana, disebuah villa yang cukup megah dan cukup jauh dari Konoha itu ramai akan celotehan-celotehan.

"Tak kusangka rencana kita berhasil hahaha." Sebuah tawa menggema disana, seorang laki-laki paruh baya mengambil gelas ochanya dengan tenang namun masih tertawa.

"Mereka bodoh, dengan mudah teralih oleh kasus Reikage yang tak ada bagusnya itu! aku sudah muak dengan bocah monster itu! biar saja mereka hancur semua!" sahut yang lain tak kalah tajam dengan diakhiri tertawa pula, seorang wanita paruh baya.

"HUH! Untung saja kita langsung pergi dari sana haha dasar bodoh!" kini suara pertama kembali menyahut diiringi suara seruputan teh ochanya.

"Ku harap mereka cepat musnah!" kini suara yang terdengar sedikit lebih muda menggema, meski umurnya tak beda jauh dengan yang lain. Perkataanya pun langsung disetujui oleh yang lain.

"Ya! Biarkan mereka musnah!" dan tawa kembali menggema.

Sedang diluar villa, terdapat ninja yang lumayan banyak menjaga sambil memantau Konoha yang memang terlihat dari atas.

.

* * *

.

...

Sial! Hanya sedikit data yang ia peroleh, sedang sisanya masih dalam tugas. Jujur saja setengah dari ANBU sedang bertugas misi Rank SS dan mencari Reikage beserta rombongan dengan dibantu anggota ROOT. Untunglah tak ada tetua yang menghambatnya kali ini, entahlah para tetua bangka itu pergi kemana, ia tak ambil pusing dan juga pelaku pembakaran hutan sekitar 35 orang telah tertangkap.

Kini ia tak ingin memikarkan hal lain, itu bisa diurus nanti kini yang ia pikirkan adalah cari menghilangkan asap tebal ini, sungguh meski gedungnya telah terlindungi jujur saja pernafasannya pun kurang membaik sekarang.

Uhuk! Sial! Dimana data ninja elemen air yang lain?! Dan kenapa pesan ke negara air belum juga mendapat balasan ataupun kiriman bantuan? Cih sial! Naruto mengumpat dalam hati.

Ia tak boleh menyerah atau Konoha akan hanya menjadi kenangan? Tidak ia tak mau itu terjadi, perjuangan ia mencapai titik untuk diakui bukanlah hal yang mudah, perjuangan mempertahankan Konoha dari organisasi hitam seperti Akatsuki juga bukanlah hal mudah, bahkan ia pun belum sanggup menyingkir para tetua yang menurutkan bukan memajukakan malah memundurkan Konoha.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia sungguh pusing dengan hal super extreem ini. ia hanya dapat berdoa semoga Kami-sama cepat menurunkan hujan derasnya. Pikirnya sambil melihat dari jendela, meski hanya kabut tepal yang terlihat. Jarak pandang pun tak lebih dari 3 meter, hutan yang terbakar menyulitkan para ninja. Naruto kembali mendesah kasar.

Tok... Tok. Tok. Tok...

Sebuah ketukan halus, seperti berkode membuat Naruto dengan cepat duduk kembali dan menyuruh masuk.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok berambut nanas dengan tampang malas, Shikamaru.

Hanya ia lah, sang penyusun strategi yang mengetuk dengan khas.

"Ada apa, _deer_?" tanya Naruto dengan serius, ia memanggil samaran Shikamaru karena ia juga adalah wakil ANBU dan penasehatnya beserta Sasuke.

"Hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa pesan kita telah sampai di Negara Air, namun baru desa Kirigakure saja yang membalas dan bantuan sedang dikirim."

Naruto mendesah lega, akhirnya ada juga cahaya yang datang. Dengan begini bertambah sudah pasukan untuk membuat hujan buatan mereka.

"Lalu ada hal yang lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?" dan Shikamaru mengangguk pelan sebelum menjelaskan strategi-strategi yang ia rancang untuk menghilangkan kabut beserta informasi yang mencengangkan Naruto.

Pantas saja mereka tak ada, rupanya. Pikirnya kesal.

.

* * *

.

...

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" entah sudah tak terhitung suara batuk yang bersahut-sahutan itu, termasuk Sasuke yang juga mengalaminya.

Sial! Pikirnya kesal, meski sudah menggunakan topeng yang sudah dilengkapi masker ia tetap tak terhindarkan terkena gangguan pernafasan. Ia yakin udara kini telah mencapai limit, antara 3% atau 1% benar-benar beracun.

"Tuan ANBU anda tak apa-apa?" subuah suara berasal dari sampingnya membuatnya menoleh sebelum ia mengelus surai seorang bocah yang ia yakin dulu berwarna coklat kini keabu-abuan.

"Tak ap– uhuk!" jawabnya yang kentara 'sedang apa-apa.'

"Lebih baik mampir kerumah kami dulu, meski tak sama baiknya setidaknya anda dapat beristirahat." Kini sang ibu dari anak bersurai keabu-abuan menimpali dengan senyum ramah yang tetap terlihat meski menggunakan masker.

"Uhuk! Tidak terima kasih, masih ada tugas yang harus saya selesaikan." Meski terbatuk, Sasuke tetap memilih melanjutkan misi dari sang hokage yang ia sayangi. Ia pun berpamitan setelah sekali lagi mengusap surai sang bocah.

Sasuke tetap berkeliling dan mencari informasi meski ia sendiri merasa sudha tak enak badan. Ia tetap menilik apa ada korban parah atau sekedar ninja yang berkeliaran atau malah info tak terduga. Ia masih wapada.

Hingga akhirnya.

"UHUK! UHUK!"

'darah?' pikirnya melihat taplak tangannya, oh tuhan.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" sebuah sapaan terbata menyapanya sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi gelap. Ia pingsan.

.

* * *

.

...

Sedikit merasa lega, ingat hanya sedikit, kini ia mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya. Sudah ada beberapa nama ia kantongi, untunglah beberapa ninja yang dulu musuhnya telah berkebalik menjadi teman.

Ia pun telah menyiapkan beberapa strategi untuk menghilangkan asap tebal ini dan juga memusnahkan akarnya.

Tok tok tok

Sebuah ketukan terdengar kembali saat ia akan menutup mata sejenak, ia pun menyuruh masuk.

"Ho-hokage-_sama_." Seorang wanita cantik dengan mata lavender dan rambut dark blue-nya yang panjang menghadap dengan malu-malu, Hinata.

"Ya Hinata-_chan_, ada apa?" tanya Naruto masih bersandar dengan kursinya.

Hinata tergagap sebentar, mukanya memerah dan ia menahan untuk tidak pingsan.

"Sa-saya melihat bahwa ro-rombongan dari negara iar sebentar lagi sampai, mungkin nanti malam dan juga sepertinya mereka membawa beberapa bantuan untuk kita." Jelasnya kali ini tanpa memandang Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, "Baiklah, terimakasih atas laporannya Hinata." Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum lebar dan mengabil kertas laporan dari Hinata.

"Ta-tapi ho-hokage-_sama._" Hinata mengintrupsi sebelum ia kembali mengawasi.

"Ya?"

"Ano... Sasuke-_kun_ jatuh pingsan."

Dan kertas yang akan ia baca pun terlepas begitu saja. Sasuke pingsan? Dengan cepat Naruto berdiri dan menuju rumah sakit, meninggalkan Hinata yang terbengong.

.

* * *

.

...

"Danzou_-sama_ gawat." Seorang berpakaian hitam, sepertinya salah satu anggota ROOT mengahadap Danzou yang sedang bercengkrama dengan tetua lainnya, Koharu Utatane dan Homura Mitakado.

"Apa?" balasnya pria paruh baya dengan perban diwajah sebelah kananya itu dengan nada angkuh, sedang kedua tetua yang lain asyik menyesap ocha berseta beberapa hidagan lainnya.

"Ninja dari negara air sudah mulai mencapai Konoha dengan beberapa bantuan, dan juga kita tak dapat menyerang meraka karena beberapa ANBU menjada disetiap sisi jalan mereka."

Danzou berdecak sebal, cih sial! "Kalian semua, serang mereka termasuk para ANBU dan sisakan sepeluh orang menjaga disini!" perintahnya dengan arogan.

"Ta-tapi–" sang anggota ROOT ingin membantah tapi delikan Danzou serta pukulan yang ia terima dari tongkat Danzou membuatnya urung dan segera mengabarkan yang lain.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mitakado dengan tenang ia masih menikmati takoyaki didepannya.

"Kita aman kan?" kini Utatane yang bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Tenang saja." Jawab Danzou dengan tenang dengan tangannya yang mengepal erat.

Sialan!

.

* * *

.

...

"SASUKE!" teriakan Naruto menggema dilorong rumah sakit yang ramai dan padat itu, ia masih berlari, sungguh ia khawatir akan keadaan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"Naruto tenanglah, jangan berlari dan berteriak dikoridor!" Ino mencegah didepan Naruto –sehingga ia terpaksa berhenti berlari– dan menasehatinya. Mengerti tatapan cemas Naruto, Ino menjelaskan sedikit kepada teman sekaligus hokagenya ini.

"Sasuke sudah lebih baik, ia hanya mengalami gangguan pernafasan yang sedikit parah." Ucapnya berhati-hati. Sedang Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Sial sial sial!

"Kau dapat menjenguknya, ia sedang beristirahat." Lanjut Ino sambil menunjuk ruangan yang tak jauh dari mereka, menepuk pelan pundak Naruto lalu bergegas pergi menangani pasien lainnya.

Dengan perlahan ia buka pintu putih bergaris hijau itu, dan ia mengintip kedalamnya –yang ternyata terdapat 3 ranjang disana, mungkin karena ruangan yang tak mencukupi.

"Sasuke?" lirih Naruto yang telah berdiri disamping ranjang Sasuke, ia usap perlahan surai biru gelap tersebut.

Dan tak lama dari itu mata Sasuke bergerak-gerak, sebelum akhirnya membuka perlahan.

"Dobe?" panggilnya dengan mata sayu dan suara serak. Naruto menyodorkan segelas air yang memang disediakan.

"Misinya?" lirih Sasuke pelan, suaranya masih serak meski sudah mendingan.

"Istirahatlah, kita sudah mendapat sedikit pencerahan, sisanya biar aku yang mngurus." Naruto menjawab dengan perlahan, sambil menunduk.

"Maaf." Lirih mereka bersamaan, sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama –sebenarnya Sasuke hanya tersenyum lemah.

.

* * *

.

...

"Ck! Sial! Kita diserbu oleh ROOT!" gerutu seorang ninja berambut jabrik.

"Kiba, Neji, bawa pasukan kalian berdua untuk menyebar dan menghalangi mereka ke utara dan selatan, biar daerah barat dan timur kelompok ku dan Chouji yang menangani." Perintah seorang ninja dengan baju jumpsuitnya yang serba hijau, Maito guy.

"_Ha'i_." Patuh mereka bersama.

"Sai, kau dan sisanya mengambil alih mengawasi mereka, aku tahu kau sudah menjadi mantan ROOT tapi rasa percayaku belum 100% maka buat aku percaya dengan selamatkan mereka, paham!" Guy melanjutkan perkataannya dengan menunjuk Sai. Sedang yang ditunjuk tersenyum palsu sambil mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menggambar.

"BERPENCAR!"

.

* * *

.

...

"Kalian ku panggil disini untuk melaksanakan misi terpenting kita." Naruto berkata didepan para ninja yang telah ia panggil, terdapat Kakashi dan juga Suigetsu, teman Sasuke yang kini resmi menjadi penduduk onoha.

"Kalian, bersama para ninja dari negara air akan membuat sebuah hujan buatan dengan jurus kalian dan ini," Naruto melempar sebuah gulungan kepada mereka yang ditangkap mulus oleh Kakashi.

"Tobirama Senju?" tanya seseorang disebalah Kakashi, Yamato ketika membaca kanji didepan gulungan tersebut.

"Yah, adik dari Hashirama Senju. Gulungan tersebut memuat jurus-jurusnya mengenai air dan kuharap kalian dapat mnguasai jurus Water Release : Suiton Ultimate Shoushou dalam waktu 2 atau 3 hari." Jelas Naruto kepada semuanya. Yang lain tertegun, secepat itu?

"_Ha'i_ mengerti Hokage-_sama_!" sebuah kesanggupan bernada tegas keluar dari mulut bermasker Kakashi yang dilanjutkan Suigetsu dan lainnya.

Demi Konoha, mereka harus dapat melakukannya!

Naruto tersenyum puas, kini ia menanti kabar negara air yang tak lama lagi sampai, juga hasil pembantaian anggota ROOT yang sudah ia dengar menyerang pengawal negara air.

Oh jangan lupakan kejutan Naruto yang lainnya, tua bangka!

.

* * *

.

...

"SIAL! Bagaimana bisa mereka mengepung kita!" suara Utatane menggema frustasi, ia wanita satu-satunya disana dan benar-benar ketakutan.

"Cih bisa kau diam Utane! Kita sedang genting, anggota ROOT sudah banyak yang mati sebaiknya kau siap bertarung bodoh!" kini Mitokado menimpali sambil terus bersiaga.

"Cih! anggota bodoh! Apa yang mereka kerjakan selama ini hingga bisa tumbang begini!" kini Danzou yang mengumpat.

"KAU! Semua gara-gara kau dasar tua bangka!" Utatane kembali menghardik kini ia menyalahkan Danzou.

"Tutup mulutmu nenek tua!" Danzou mendesis, "Atau kau memilih mati?!" kini ia telah mengancam dengan kunai dileher Utatane.

"Cih!"

"Hoi, sudah lebih baik kita kabur sebelum mereka sampai disini dengan–"

BRAK!

SYUUT

SYUUUT

DUAR!

"Ck! Sial mereka sudah sampai!" gerutu Danzou, sedang Mitokado terdiam mematung, sial kakinya terkena bayangan si Nara!

SYUUUT

DUAR!

Kali ini Utatane yang melempar bom kertas kemeraka namun sayang dihindari dengan bagus sedang Utatane sediri sudah dikepung.

Danzou, membuka perban matanya perlahan, ia akan mengenjutsu mereka, itu pikirnya sebelum tengkuknya dipukul seseorang.

Aburame Shino, yang menggunakan serangganya untuk menjadi dirinya dihadapan mereka bertiga ternyata menyelinap perlahan dibelakang Danzou dan memukul telah leher belakangnya. Ia sadar jika mereka terjepit dan tak sedang diburu waktu, kesigapan dan kewaspadaan mereka akan berkurang dan lagi bukankah mereka telah berumur? Pikirnya licik.

Dan kini Danzou sedikit kepayahan, ia terduduk meski tak sampai pingsan dan lebih jelasnya kedua tangannya ditahan oleh serangga Shino sehingga tak dapat berkutik.

Para ninja yang lain seperti Izumo dan Kotetsu mendekat untuk meringkus mereka bertiga dan diadili oleh Konoha, jika perlu bunuh saja mereka toh sudah tua begini.

Dan kali ini,

Misi sukses! Shikamaru tersenyum samar dibalik wajah ngantuknya.

.

* * *

.

...

"Hokage-_sama_, misi penangkapan Danzou, Utatane, dan Mitokado berhasil dengan sukses, kini mereka ada dipenjara bawah tanah dengan penjagaan ketat." Lapor Hana Inuzuka, salah satu yang ikut dalam penangkapan tersebut.

"Begitu pula dengan misi pengawalan Negara Air, sebentar lagi mereka sampai dan para ninja ROOT berhasil dikalahkan, ada sekitar 10 yang masih hidup namun sekarat sedang diobati dan dikawal ketat Hokage-_sama_." Kini Hinata lah yang memberi informasi yang memang bertugas sebagai pengintai, tak ada nada gugup, well sejujurnya ada namun tak separah biasanya.

"Bagus, Hana kau membantu menyelamatkan para warga yang sudah mengalami gangguan parah untuk dibawa kerumah sakit, sedang kau Hinata kembali mengawasi mereka." Perintah Naruto dengan senyum cerah.

"_Ha'i _Hokage_-sama."_

Ini,,, akan berakhir bukan?

.

* * *

.

...

Sudah tiga hari lewat dan keadaan yang semakin parah, memang sih sudah 2 kali hujan kecil menyapa, sedikit membantu tapi masih belum bersih total.

Dan kini rencana dan strategi Shikamaru akan terlaksana. Mereka berkumpul dikantor Hokage untuk mendapat arahan mengenai strategi jutsu yang telah mereka kuasai itu –dan mereka sangat bersykur dapat melakukannya–

"Jadi tim A akan dari sebelah utara, Tim B timur, C akan ke barat dan D ke sebelah selatan, sedang tim E akan berada dipusat kota, sebisa mungkin buat menjadi hujan deras namun bukan air bah paham! Beberapa penduduk telah diungsikan untuk tak terlalu dekat dengan posisi kalian." Jelas Shikamaru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk miniatur yang menunjukkan posisi mereka nanti.

"Ah, untuk tim D dan E kalian bergerak setelah tim A, B dan C sesudah mengeluarkan airnya, setelah menjadi hujan kalian bergerak dan memindahkan dan mengarahkan sebagain air itu ke tempat kalian, mengerti?" kini Naruto yang menjelaskna, tak ada wajah kekanakan, tak ada pula cengiran konyolnya. Namun wajah seriuslah yang terpampang.

"_Ha'i, Wakarimasen!"_ jawab mereka bersama.

"Laksanakan!" kini Naruto memerintah layaknya seorang pemimpin perang yang langsung dibalas kesigapan mereka semua yang menuju titik-titik tim mereka.

"Kau yakin ini berhasil?" Naruto menggumam ketika melihat semua tim mulai menyebar.

"Ya, sangat yakin." Balas Shikamaru, memandang punggung Naruto.

Tok... tok... tok

"Masuk."

"Permisi, Hokage-sama semua penduduk yang mendekati titik-titik yang anda tentukan telah kami pindahkan, beberapa mengungsi ke rumah penduduk yang sedikit jauh." Jelas Rock Lee yang kali ini terlihat kalem.

"Hn, aku mengerti. Shikamaru awasi semuanya sebentar, aku akan melihat sesuatu dulu."

Mengerti maksud sang hokage, shikamaru hanya menggumamkan kata-kata khasnya dengan menguap yang berarti setuju, sedang Lee sudah kembali mengawasi penduduk bersama yang lainnya.

.

* * *

.

...

"Tak bisa kah aku membantu, Dobe?" sebuah suara menyapanya langsung ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu.

"Tehehe, kau masih sakit ttebayou, jadi menurutlah sedikit Teme." Balas Naruto dengan riang dan segera duduk dibangku samping ranjang rivalnya, Sasuke.

"Tapi aku ketua ANBU bodoh." Lirih Sasuke, ia melihat kejendela.

"Masih ada aku, Shikamaru dan lainnya jadi tenanglah Teme." Naruto membalas, ia mengambil satu buah apel dan mengupasnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Naruto disela mengupas.

"Hn." Sebuah gumaman yang dapat diartikan tidak oleh Naruto (entahlah ia sedikit mengerti arti gumaman ambigu Sasuke tersebut).

"Bagus, kalau begini tak sia-sia aku mengupas apel." Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan semakin semangat mengupas apelnya.

"Ya, memakan buah sebelum sarapan atau perut kosong memang bagus. Apalagi kandungan buah dicampur air ludah akan menjadi penyembuh alamai kanker dibanding memakan sesudah makan ataupun meminum jusnya." Jelas Sasuke dengan nada malas.

"_Bhuuu~_ kau payah! Sekali-kali bilang lah tidak tahu Teme!" kini Naruto menggerutu dengan menggelembungkan sebelah kanan pipinya sambil ia menyuapkan potongan apel yang telah ia kupas.

"Cih! info semudah itu saja kau baru tahu Dobe?" ejek Sasuke kali ini dengan mengunyak apelnya.

"Aish! Aku akan baru tahu dari Sakura_-chan_ kemarin, makanya kita butuh menyetok banyak buah-buahan setelah asap ini hilang sepenuhnya. Ku dengar sudah banyak yang terjangkit kanker paru-paru." Balas Naruto masih dengan tetap menyuapi Sasuke dengan telaten.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke yang masih mengunyah apel yang disodorkan oleh sahabat kuningnya itu.

Mereka pun terdiam hingga apel ditangan Naruto habis tak bersisa, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Ne~ kalau begitu aku kembali yah~ cepat sembuh Teme!" ucapnya riang sambil mendekatkan kepala mereka, dan

CUP!

Ia mengecup kening Sasuke lama, membuat yang dikecup tertegun.

"Jaa ne~" pamit Naruto dengan riang, meninggalkan kebisuan diruang sana, untunglah kedua ranjang disisinya terhalang hordeng besarnya, jika tidak apa kabar Konoha melihat sang Hokage mengecup keningnya? Sang sahabat dan rival.

Perlahan namun pasti semburat merah tipis itu muncul dikedua pipi Sasuke.

Ah tak tahu kah kau Sasuke? Naruto jauh lebih merah meski dengan kulitnya yang tan, warana merah itu tetap lah terlihat ketika ia keluar dari ruanganmu ini. Ckckck sayang kau tak memperhatikannya.

.

* * *

.

...

Misi Sukses! Asap tebalnya telah berkurang sekarang dan jutsu mereka telah berakhir yah meski air laut debetnya menjadi berkurang lumayan banyak.

Kini diperkirakan udara bersih berangsur-angsur pulih, dari semula hanya 1% telah naik drastis menjadi 45% dan akan naik mengikuti menghilangnya asap itu perlahan.

Semua penduduk bersorak-sorai. Mereka bahagia, derita sebulan itu berakhir sudah! Mereka tak perlu mati perlahan disana! Dan pemerintah meski terlambat namun tetap gesit, mereka bersyukur mempunyai pemimpin seperti Naruto dan teman-temannya beserta para ninja yang lain.

Sungguh tak ada lagi rasa syukur yang terucap selain dari ini, mereka menangis haru, mereka tertawa dan mereka bergembira.

Bebas! Kini nafas mereka berangsur bebas meski korban yang jatuh tak sedikit namun tak apa mereka bebas!

Para ninja yang terjebak mulai kembali kedesa, para bantuan dari desa lain seperti Suna mulai berdatangan, membagi suka cita mereka.

Entah ini beruntung atau apa, dua hari setelahnya hujan deras mengguyur, membuat udara bersih mereka meningkat menjadi 87% sedikit lagi maka akan 100% sedia kala bahkan mungkin lebih baik lagi. Semua tersenyum bahagia.

Bertanya Danzou dan yang lain? Haha beri _aplause_ untuk Naruto yang dengan tega (atau tegas?) menghukum mereka dengan hukum gantung.

Nyawa dibayar nyawa bukan? Dan Naruto pikir itu lebih baik, melihat Danzou sepertinya cukup kuat untunglah sudah dibius dengan dosisi lumayan tinggi.

Buah-buahan dan sayuran berdatangan untuk membantu penyembuhan mereka, obat-obatan pun telah mendapat suplay.

Sungguh tak ada yang patutu mereka syukuri saat ini selain kemuliaan kali ini.

.

* * *

.

...

"_Huah_~~ segarnya~~" pemuda yang tingginya hanya rata-rata itu merentangkan kedua tangannya selebar mungkin, jubahnya bergoyang sedikit. Menikmati udara segar memang yang terbaik!

Sedang pemuda yang duduk disofa hanya mengerenyit samar meski tertutup oleh topeng rubahnya. Ia berdiri pelan, dan menghampiri yang sedang menikmati udara.

"_Ne_ Teme sejukkan?" sang pemuda yang menikmati udara tadi bertanya, Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." Meski gumaman sesungguhnya Sasuke menghirup udara segar itu dalam-dalam, benar-benar menikmati.

"Udara bersih sudha mencapai 97% jadi aman tanpa masker sekarang, itu sih yang Baa-chan bicarakan."

"Hn kuharap kita lebih gesit lagi dikemudian hari, penangan yang cukup lambat menimbulkan banyak korban." Bukan maksud menyindir, tapi memang Sasuke ingin berkata seperti itu untuk mengingatkan dirinya juga.

"Gomen~ aku terlalu fokus oleh menghilangnya Reikage dan tak sadar rencana Danzou." Lirih Naruto, ia kini terduduk dikursi hokagenya.

"Bukan salahmu, Konoha adalah tanggung jawab kita semua," jeda sebentar "Mari kita bangun Konoha lebih baik lagi, jangan terlalu fokus kesatu hal, kita haru membagi dan memprioritaskan yang lebih penting." Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya kedepan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum membalas yang lama-kelamaan semakin lebar dan menjadi cengiran, lalu ia mengamit tangan Sasuke yang diulurkan tadi, "AYO! Bangun Konoha lebih baik lagi!" seru Naruto penuh semangat tak sadar bahawa seorang pria berumur pertengahan dengan rambut dikuncir keatas dan luka melintang dihidungnya.

"Haha kalian seperti melakukan acara lamaran saja." Ejek Iruka saat mendekat sambil membawa setumpuk berkas.

Blush!

Kedua remaja yang sudah mau memasuki umur dewasa tu berblushing ria dan Iruka semakin tertawa kencang setelah menaruh tumpukan berkasnya.

"A-ahaha," Naruto tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tungkuknya, "Berkas lagi Iruka-_sensei_?" tanya Naruto kaget sambil mengalihkan perhatian.

"Dasar, itu sudah tugasmu, _Gaki_!" kini Iruka mengacak surai pirang lembut Naruto sebelum berbalik untuk keluar.

Iruka yang akan keluar, sedikit dekat dengan Sasuke. Dengan senyum manisnya ia berkata dengan pelan.

"Menyakitinya ku hancurkan kau Uchiha!" bisik Iruka dengan kejamnya menimbukan tegukkan terpaksa ludah Sasuke.

"_Jaa minna_~" ucap riang Iruka sambil keluar ruangan dengan tangan melambai.

"Jaa Iruka-_sensei_~" Naruto membalas sambil tersenyum riang.

Sedang Sasuke, entah kenapa ia mematung.

Oh beginikah rasanya di intimidasi oleh calon mertua mu _eh_?

A-astaga apa yang barusan ia pikirkan? Ca-calon mertua?

Ah sepertinya Sasuke mau pingsan.

"E-EHHHHH? Sasuke! Sasuke kau kenapa?!" dan teriakan kaget penuh bingung menggema dikantor Hokage siang itu dangan sang tersangka Sasuke yang pingsan entah karena kenapa.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**...**

Yep inspirasi dari Riau disana, bukan maksud apa-apa hanya saja Shi merasa sedih dan miris melihat keadaan disana, kenapa pula pemerintah begitu lelet sedang mengenai pesawat disebrang sana dengan gencar mereka cari, memeng menarik tapi tak tahu kah mereka saudara sendiri menjerit meminta tolong dan awak media kenapa juga sedikit yang menyorot. Humph!

Dan sekarang mereka sudah sedikit terlambat, ya sudah lah semoga usaha mereka berhasil dan Hujan kembali turun yah dengan deras kali ini, semoga. Amin.

Ne Minna berhubung rasa menggebu akhirnya jadi juga fict gaje ini setelah beberapa jam berkutik (pulang langsung ngetik! Dx) diakhiri dgn ketiduran yg untung saja gak keterusan kalo gak ketinggalan kelas deh Shi -_-" #okehlupakan

maaf ya akan kesalahan dan kekurangan disana sini dan mari terus berdoa untuk saudara kita di Riau sana :'

So, Minna mind to review?

Jaa mata ne~


End file.
